vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Oersted
|-|Oersted= Summary Oersted is one of the many playable characters in Live-a-Live, and the main protagonist in his chapter, and the penultimate chapter, King of Demons. He was a loyal knight who served Lucretia and its people, inspiring hope with his heroic deeds. Oersted is a very talented, powerful and agile knight with sharp blonde hair and a full set of bronze/dark blue armour. Being a typical knight, Oersted fights primarily with his sword, but can also use energy and wind based attacks in order to fight at range. During the beginning of the chapter, he takes part in the Lucretia Battle Tournament along with many other warriors, and defeats his long-time ally and mage Straybow in the finals in order to wed Princess Alicia. However, that same night, when Alicia and Oersted are talking on the castle balcony, they are attacked by demons who kidnap the princess and take her all the way to the top of Devil's Peak. Oersted sets off to reunite the heroes that once slew the Demon King in order to save Alicia. With their help, and the help of Straybow, they are able to scale the eastern mountain and defeat the Demon Lord inside. |-|Odio, King of Demons= Summary As soon as Oersted, aided by Straybow, Hash and Uranus, defeat the demon, Hash falls victim to the plague, dying inside Devil's Peak. Straybow, who took this time to realise the secret of the mountain, takes the opportunity to cave the room in and fake his own death in order to escape deeper into the mountain. Through a series of unfortunate events, which include Oersted being tricked into killing his own King, Oersted is turned on by the people of Lucretia that he once swore to protect and exiled. Remembering Hash's words, and Alicia's own promise, he goes to climb Devil's Peak once again to save Alicia, who he thought was the one person who still believed in him. However, Oersted finds out that Straybow had plotted Oersted's demise due to his jealousy and contempt of living in Oersted's shadow. They fight, and Oersted easily slays his best friend, Straybow, causing Alicia to come out of hiding. Even she has turned on Oersted, being manipulated by Straybow, and takes her own life after Oersted kills Straybow. This leaves Oersted without anywhere to go and without anyone to believe in him. So instead he gives into his hatred and becomes Odio, the King of Demons, and due to his hatred, he sets out on awakening the seven stone statues, reincarnating Odio in other timelines in order to punish humanity for what they did to him in his own timeline. |-|O-D-O= Summary O-D-O is the last boss fought in Pogo's chapter, Contact. It is one of the last living dinosaurs and is treated like a deity by the Ku tribe, who sacrifice humans to it presumably in order to satisfy it. It is shown to be incredibly strong and large, towering over Pogo and eating the Ku tribe leader in a single bite. Only with the combined efforts of Gori, Pogo, Bel and Zaki was this beast able to be defeated. |-|O. Dio= Summary O. Dio is the last boss fought in Sundown's chapter, Wandering. He is the leader of the criminal gang called the Crazy Bunch, which has made a name for itself by terrorising small towns such as Success Town. O. Dio is a large, well-built man who wields a massive, powerful gatling gun. He and his gang were finally stopped with the combined efforts of Mad Dog, the Sundown Kid and the townspeople, after which it was revealed that O. Dio was actually the last horse in the 7th cavalry division, turned into a human through its desire for vengeance. |-|Ode Iou= Summary Ode Iou is the last boss fought in Oboro's chapter, Secret Orders. He is shown to be a ruthless warlord who wants nothing more than to control Japan and keep it engulfed in war. Anyone who is a potential threat to his regime, he tries to capture or get rid of as soon as he can, even sending his own loyal soldiers to die just so he can escape. Ode Iou is so obsessed with power that he sold his own soul in order to be able to become the Frogsnake Demon, a venomous and extremely powerful monster. |-|Odeo= Summary Master Odeo, also known as the Great Inko Buddha statue or simply 'Odeo', is the last boss fought in Akira's chapter, Flow. It appears to be a massive yellow bird with six wings and a golden silky robe. Not much is known about it, other than the fact that it is large, extremely powerful and fueled by the hatred of 2000 liquefied humans. It was so powerful that Akira needed to pilot Buriki Daioh in order to fight it. |-|Odie Oldbright= Summary Odie Oldbright is the last boss/opponent fought in Masaru's chapter, The Strongest. He is a large, muscular man that appears to be lightly armoured and tattooed. He is incredibly strong, but also very ruthless and arrogant, bragging to Masaru about how he contorted his opponent's limbs and later killed them. Similarly to Odi Wang Lee, he believes that to become the strongest there is, you need to be capable of mercilessly dominating and killing your foes. This angers Masaru upon hearing this, to the point where they both fight each other to the death. |-|OD-10= OD-10 is the last (and only) opponent fought in Cube's chapter, Mechanical Heart. She was built and designed to maintain harmony as the mother computer of the spaceship Cogito Ergosum. All ship functions are controlled by the mother computer. However, when she saw what humans were like, she began to kill each crew member off, one by one, in order to maintain harmony aboard the ship by taking over the ship's functions and releasing a powerful monster called the Behemoth. Cube was transported into the Captain Square game in order to calm OD-10 down so that the ship could properly function once again. |-|Odi Wang Lee= Summary Odi Wang Lee is the last opponent fought in the Xin Shan Quan master's chapter, Inheritance. He is fought by the Xin Shan Quan pupil alone. Odi Wang Lee is the head of the large Yi Po Men kung fu school. Unlike the Xin Shan Quan master, Odi Wang Lee believes solely in raw power and strength, and won't hesitate to get his grunts to showcase their power by bullying and harassing innocent villagers in order to get them to submit to his will. This is especially shown when he sent his men to kill the Xin Shan Quan pupils, which led the remaining pupil and their master to get revenge and defeat Odi Wang Lee once and for all. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 8-C | At least 7-C, likely higher. 2-C via Armageddon Name: Oersted, player's choice | Odio, the Demon King, O-D-O, O. Dio, Ode Iou, Master Odeo, OD-10, Odie Oldbright, Odi Wang Lee Origin: Live a Live Gender: Male | Varies. Unknown in Odio's true form Age: Unknown, likely in his twenties | Unknown Classification: Knight | Demon King Powers and Abilities: |-|Oersted= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Proficient Sword User, Wind Manipulation (Via Sword Wind, Encage, Hexaflange etc.), Statistics Reduction (Via Hammer Power), Mind Manipulation and Sleep Manipulation (Via Moon Down), Energy Projection (Via Dragon Sword), Danmaku (Via Razor Sonic), Paralysis Inducement (Via Hexaflange), Death Manipulation (Via Death's Trail) |-|Optional Equipment= Same as before, plus Empathic Manipulation (Via Eden's Apple), Magma Manipulation (Via Amon Blood), Darkness Manipulation (Via Demon's Cloud), Poison Manipulation and Illusion Creation (Via Baal Blood), Healing and Statistics Amplification (Via healing items) |-|Odio, the Demon King= Same as before to a far greater extent, plus Teleportation, Darkness Manipulation, Corruption, Telepathy, BFR (Sent the heroes to the gap between timelines, then sent them back through time to fight its avatars), Flight, Perception Manipulation, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Immortality (Types 1, 4 and 8. Odio is hatred itself, and cannot die so long as there are beings who perpetuate hatred), Avatar Creation, Invulnerability, Healing, Statistics Amplification, Enhanced Senses, Large Size (Type 9), Omnipresence (Odio exists in all places and all times), Reality Warping, Abstract Existence (Type 1, in his true form, as Odio is hatred itself), Non-Corporeal (As Odio's avatar), Forcefield Creation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Acausality (Types 1 and 3), possibly Fear Manipulation (Implied to be the cause of all the fear-based beings in Devil's Peak), Fire Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Breath Attack, Soul Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Absorption, Petrification, Statistics Reduction, Power Nullification, Spatial Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Possession, Power Bestowal (Odio), Sand Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Acid Manipulation and Sound Manipulation (Ode Iou), Chi Manipulation (Odi Wang Lee), Electricity Manipulation, Information Analysis (OD-10), Afterimage Creation, Light Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Paralysis Inducement, Curse Manipulation, Inorganic Physiology (Type 2, Can exist as a concept and as a robot), Resistance to Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Reduction, Biological Manipulation, Telepathy, Paralysis Inducement, Sleep Manipulation, Petrification and Void Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Large Building level+ (Nuggiebears, who are random encounters, are around 4x the size of humans and can cause large avalanches, which Oersted can tank. Superior to Straybow who caused the collapse of a mountain roof and tanked it. Can kill several armed guards with ease) | At least Town level (Pure Odio should be superior to its other incarnations, such as Master Odeo who fought evenly against Buriki Daioh. Caused an entire mountain to shake simply by powering up, slaughtered the entire population of Lucretia and fought four of the heroes at once), likely higher. Low Multiversal via Armageddon (Destroyed seven timelines at once). Can negate durability in numerous ways. Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can fight with Straybow, and is capable of dodging his lightning-based attacks) | At least Relativistic (Immensely superior to before, fought against heroes such as Cube who can attack using real light) with Speed of Light attack speed (Upscaling from OD-10, who utilises data based attacks), Omnipresent in its true form (Odio is stated to exist in all places, at all times, as the concept of hatred) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Large Building Class+ | At least Town Class, likely higher Durability: At least Large Building level+ (Can take attacks from Straybow) | At least Town Class, likely higher (Can take hits from each of the four heroes, who are well above random encounters who can cause damaging earthquakes). Invulnerability, Abstract Existence and Omnipresence make him hard to kill Stamina: High (Escaped arrest, defeated the Lucretia guard, climbed two mountains and defeated Straybow, who is comparable in strength to Oersted, all while emotionally weakened) | Limitless Range: Standard melee range, several dozens of meters with his techniques | Low Multiversal (Communicated telepathically with heroes in seven different timelines, teleported them to and from his own timeline, causes darkness in other timelines and Armageddon is capable of affecting multiple space-time continuums at once, wiping them out. Standard Equipment: Gaal Blood, Naorigusa, Eden's Apple, Amon Blood, Demon's Cloud Intelligence: High. Oersted was a skilled knight, who was superior to every other fighter in Lucretia, capable of effortlessly slaying multiple trained guards at once. As Odio, he seems to have in-depth knowledge of humanity's actions as well as all eight timelines, and fought four heroes at once, including the Sundown Kid who is the best shot in the west, Oboro-maru who is a highly skilled shinobi and Cube, a hyper intelligent robot. Weaknesses: Oersted's most powerful moves take a few seconds to charge, otherwise none notable | Many of Odio's incarnations are arrogant and/or are concerned with raw power over technique. Oersted is mentally unstable. None notable for Odio's true form. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Oersted= These are all of the attacks and techniques that Oersted has without optional equipment or Odio's power *'Cut One Way:' As the name entails, Oersted quickly slashes at his enemy with a linear jab, dealing basic damage. *'V Shine:' A more powerful attack than Cut One Way, Oersted quickly slashes at his enemy in the shape of a V. *'Plus Link:' Oersted uses a sword technique to hit all enemies around him, effective at hitting multiple close-by enemies at once. *'Hammer Power:' A powerful sword technique that uses the flat edge of the sword to slam down on an opponent. This attack can reduce an enemy's statistics and stun them. *'Sword Wind:' A wind technique; Oersted slashes the air to create a blade of wind which he then fires towards an enemy at range. *'Encage:' Oersted creates a violent swirl of wind which inflicts damage on any enemy in a moderate range around him. *'Moon Down:' A mind technique that hits several nearby enemies at once, dealing minor damage and putting them to sleep. *'Mirror Drive:' Oersted quickly spins his sword around in order to counter an enemy. *'Spindle:' Oersted rapidly swings his sword around, hitting any adjacent enemies and causing knockback. This attack can be used as a counter. *'Dragon Sword:' A powerful energy attack that requires a charge time; after being charged, Oersted fires energy in the shape of a flaming dragon from his sword. *'Razor Sonic:' A powerful sword technique, Oersted fires a rain of slashes over a large area. Due to the sheer amount of attacks, this technique is very hard to dodge. *'Jump Shot:' Oersted builds up momentum by leaping high into the air and then landing, hitting his enemy with a powerful slash at the same time. This attack is stated to be twice as powerful as one of Oersted's regular slashes. *'Hexaflange:' A powerful wind technique; Oersted attacks multiple times in a small area. This attack can cause paralysis. *'Death Trail:' An evil yet legendary technique that causes enemies to die in a single hit. This attack needs to be charged first. |-|Optional Equipment= Oersted can hold up to 99 of any of these items. *'Eden's Apple:' This is a one-time use item that unleashes the attack 'Forbidden Charm', a powerful love-based attack. *'Amon's Blood:' This is a one-time use item that unleashes the attack 'Hell Magma', a powerful magma-based attack which covers the floor in lava. *'This Thing:' This is a one-time use item that unleashes the attack 'Grab On', which attacks the foe with a weak blade of wind. *'Baal Blood:' This is a one-time use item that unleashes the attack 'Demon's Wine', which attacks all adjacent enemies with poisonous illusions. This attack covers the floor in acid and amplifies Oersted's statistics. *'Demon's Cloud:' This is a one-time use item that unleashes the attack *'Naorigusa:' This is a one-time use item that moderately heals Oersted and amplifies his statistics. *'Joshua Seed:' This is a one-time use item that heals any of Oersted's status effects, assuming Oersted is capable of using it on himself. *'Alice Biscuit:' This is a one-time use item that fully heals Oersted. |-|Odio= These are all the moves exclusive to Odio. Odio also has access to the abilities in every single other tabber bar the optional equipment tab. *'Deathber Space:' Several slashes appear around the opponent's body which cut through space itself. This attack can also lower the opponent's statistics. *'High Speed Gel Bullet:' Used as a counter sometimes, Odio fires a ball of gel at his opponent. *'Life Eraser:' Traps the opponent in a forcefield of sorts, and drains their life. This increases Odio's power and health too, and petrifies the opponent. *'Raging Spin Blade:' Odio quickly creates four afterimages and cuts the opponent with an air cutter. *'Beguiling Eyes:' Odio glares at the opponent, dealing damage to them. This attack reduces statistics. *'Melt Breath:' An AoE fire attack; Odio shoots a stream of fire from its mouth. This attack can reduce the opponent's statistics. *'Revenge Storm:' Used as a counter, Odio fires off an array of sparkles which heal both himself and any of his allies, and also raises their statistics. *'Saint Alicia:' A powerful attack, using the soul of Princess Alicia, that appears to be a healing spell but instead turns into an offensive spell that hits adjacent foes. This can induce sleep and petrify the opponent, as well as reduce the opponent's statistics. *'Cancel Ray:' Odio distorts the battlefield, nulling any attack that the opponent was about to use. This attack can also reduce the opponent's statistics. *'Armageddon:' An incredibly powerful attack that can be used by any of Odio's avatars. This attack creates an expansion of energy that can destroy seven separate timelines in an instant. |-|O-D-O= *'Rend:' O-D-O attacks the opponent with his sharp claws, slashing at his opponent. *'Crushing Bite:' A powerful attack where O-D-O rushes at his opponent and delivers a devastating bite. This attack can reduce the opponent's statistics. *'Divebomb:' O-D-O leaps high into the air and lands directly on his opponent, crushing them under his immense weight. *'Throwdown:' O-D-O quickly spins around, hitting his opponent with his tail, sending them flying backwards. |-|O. Dio= *'Charge Bugle:' O. Dio plays a note on a bugle, which heals him for some reason. *'Warning Shot:' O. Dio fires a quick, single shot from his gun. This attack can scare opponents and also lower their statistics. *'Molotov Cocktail:' O. Dio throws a molotov cocktail at his opponent which results in a fiery explosion. *'Gatling Shots:' O. Dio fires dozens of shots continuously from his signature Gatling Gun, usually resulting in a one hit kill. |-|Ode Iou= (As Ode Iou) (As the Frogsnake Demon) *'Poison Fangs:' Ode Iou quickly chomps at his opponent, causing minor damage and inflicting poison. *'Croak:' A sound manip attack that Ode Iou uses on an adjacent opponent. This attack can lower statistics. *'Poison Serpent Whip:' Ode Iou spins into his opponents, spraying corrosive acid all over the floor to harm his opponents. This attack also inflicts poison. *'Drink Blood:' Ode Iou (presumably) absorbs the blood out of his opponent to heal himself, lower his opponent's statistics and raise his own. This attack does not require contact. |-|Odeo= *'Liquefied Man Curse:' Odeo fires what is presumably an acid formed from a liquefied man, which curses the opponent and prevents moves which require the use of hands or feet. *'Keruru Story:' A sound based attack; Odeo plays an eerie tune which deals moderate damage and lowers the opponent's statistics. *'Keruru Kick:' Odeo kicks the opponent with its sharp talons, which is capable of knocking back even Buriki Daioh. *'Namu's Parting Glow:' Presumably a light-based attack, Odeo gleams, firing an attack that lowers the opponent's statistics and deals significant damage. |-|Odie Oldbright= *'Terrible Shout:' Odie Oldbright shouts loudly, which heals him for some reason. *'Gu Fa Tie Po:' Odie Oldbright quickly rushes towards his opponent, attacking them multiple times in an instant, before rushing back to keep distance. *'Death's Scythe:' Odie Oldbright unleashes a powerful slash that deals moderate damage. *'Acro DDO:' Odie Oldbright leaps into the air and slams his opponent. This is an extremely powerful technique capable of consistently one-shotting even Masaru. |-|OD-10= *'Hard Protect:' A data based attack; in order to defend itself, OD-10 unleashes this AoE attack, dealing moderate damage. *'Drive Back:' OD-10 fires numerous lightning bolts at its opponent, creating a supercharged field. *'High Speed Analysis:' OD-10 uses data to find out an opponent's statistics and deal minor damage. This attack can lower enemy statistics. *'System Recover:' OD-10 repairs itself, healing it fully. It does this automatically every time it receives somewhat meaningful damage. |-|Odi Wang Lee= *'Fei Zhua:' Odi Wang Lee fires multiple shruiken at his opponent, which return to him like a boomerang. This attack inflicts moderate damage, and can also inflict poison. *'Kuang Luan Fei Long:' Odi Wang Lee jumps close to his opponent and attacks with chi infused hits multiple times within a single moment. *'Kuang Zhuan Yan Wu:' Odi Wang Lee creates an inferno which engulfs his opponent, inflicting moderate damage. *'Kuang Lang Quan:' Odi Wang Lee creates three afterimages to distract his opponent before catching them off-guard with a physical hit, dealing significant damage. Odi Wang Lee then jumps back to keep distance. Key: Oersted | Odio, King of Demons Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Tie Mu Zhen (Yin Zhi Shoumuren) Tie Mu Zhen's Profile (High 8-C Versions were used and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Element Users Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Flight Users Category:Soul Users Category:Death Users Category:Possession Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Space Users Category:Mind Users Category:Void Users Category:Telepaths Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Poison Users Category:Curse Users Category:Information Users Category:Immortals Category:Weapon Masters Category:Wind Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Energy Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Magma Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Illusionists Category:Healers Category:Teleportation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Perception Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Avatar Creation Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Abstract Entities Category:Forcefield Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Life Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Sand Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Light Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Acid Users Category:Sound Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Chi Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Kings Category:Air Users Category:Live a Live Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 7